


Go Along With It

by Lydiad13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydiad13/pseuds/Lydiad13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi, so my ex-boyfriend just walked into the bar and I don’t want to look like a pathetic loser who hasn’t moved on yet, so, would you pretend to be my boyfriend for me? For like 5 minutes?”</p>
<p>All he gets in response is some angry looking eyebrows and a terse growled out “No” as Adonis walks away back to his table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Along With It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first fanfic, I hope it's not too terrible :) 
> 
> It's unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Just a warning sometimes I accidentally skip words cause brain moves faster than i can type, so sorry if there are a few missing words.
> 
> it's just some fluff :) hope you like it.
> 
> italics are stiles thoughts :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to the writers of Teen Wolf

_You've got to be kidding me! I can’t believe he's here_ Stiles thinks as he searches the bar for the perfect guy. Stiles is just about to give up when he sees him, the greek god, with dark hair ruffled in the perfect way with stubble that Stiles just wants to feel against his skin and sexy cheekbones that could cut glass.

Looking back at the door, Stiles decides to go for it. He strides up to Adonis and says “Hi, so my ex-boyfriend just walked into the bar and I don’t want to look like a pathetic loser who hasn’t moved on yet, so, would you pretend to be my boyfriend for me? For like 5 minutes?”

All he gets in response is some angry looking eyebrows and a terse growled out “No” as Adonis walks away back to his table.

Stiles has just settled against the bar when he hears Jackson come up behind him and say “Hey Stiles, so where is this boyfriend I’ve heard so much about last time we ran into each other? Or are you not over me and just playing a pathetic game of pretend?”

Just as Stiles is about to reply the woman to his left turns and says “Stiles, I’ve got our drinks.” _Who is this woman?_ Stiles is prepared to question her as she turns and acts as if she's just seen Jackson and says “Oh, hi, I’m Laura who are you?”

Jackson looks confused when he replies “Jackson. How do you know Stiles?”

Laura replies “He’s dating my brother.” There’s a short pause before she says “Wait a second, you're the douchebag ex!” 

“Excuse me?” Jackson replies looking shocked and insulted.

“Nothing” Laura replies as she turns to Stiles and says “Let’s get these drinks to Derek, shall we?”

_Who the hell is Derek?_ Stiles is too shocked to speak so he just nods and goes along with it and follows Laura to a table. _Oh shit!_ As soon as Stiles realises where they are headed, Jackson speaks up “Didn’t that guy walk away from you before?”

_Huh?_ Stiles brain finally catches up as he connects the dots that the Adonis who rejected him before is Laura’s brother, so Stiles replies “Yeah cause I told him I’d wait with Laura to get the drinks while he got us a table.” _Good thinking, Stiles._

Jackson looks suspicious but lets it go. When there’s a clear path to the table Stiles tries to look natural as he overtakes Laura to get to the table. He slides into the booth next to Derek before turning to him, saying “Hey babe” loud enough for Laura and Jackson to hear, placing his hands on both his cheeks before whispering as quickly as possible “Please don’t kill me for this, it was your sister’s idea. Sorry” and kissing him as sweetly as possible. _Please don’t punch me._ There’s no response for a few seconds then suddenly there’s a hand in his hair and a hand on his waist and he’s involved in one of the most passionate kisses he’s ever had. 

Derek and Stiles only pull away when they hear a throat cleared. They turn to find Laura looking at them with a smirk and a gleeful and mischievous look in her eyes, while Jackson looks uncomfortable yet angry as he stares between Stiles and Derek. 

Laura breaks the silence by saying “Derek this is Jackson, Stiles’ douchebag ex that we’ve heard so much about.”

Stiles is fighting to not look at Derek to see his reaction when he feels an arm lay around his shoulder and fingers playing in his hair. Stiles suppresses a shiver and turns to Derek as Derek speaks “Oh yeah, well would you mind leaving us in peace? I’d like to enjoy an evening with my sister and my boyfriend.” He may have phrased it as a question but the growl in his voice and the glare sent Jackson’s way suggests it’s an order. 

Jackson narrows his eyes and grins as he ignore Derek’s order and says “I’d quite like to hear about how you met and what the hell attracted you to Stilinski, cause I got rid of him for a lot of reasons and I’m sure a guy as good looking as you are could do so much better.” 

Stiles tries not to let Jackson’s words affect him but he can’t avoid the fact that they do. His insecurity is rearing its ugly head and making him collapse in on himself. He feels Derek’s hand caress his hair as if to reassure him and Derek’s other hand finds his under the table and he laces their fingers together and squeezes. 

“We met when I was too chicken to ask Stiles out because I was intimidated by his gorgeous whiskey coloured eyes, moles that I want to trace with my tongue and fingers that I couldn’t stop staring at. He came up to me and asked me out for coffee and I said yes because I wasn't going to miss my chance with this beautiful human being. So, after dating him for while i’ve fallen harder than for anyone else. Whatever things you thinker wrong with him are your problem because there is absolutely nothing wrong with Stiles. So why don’t you go fuck yourself Jackson and leave us alone.” 

When Derek finishes his speech Jackson is fuming with anger. He storms away and out of the bar. It’s only when the door shuts behind him does Stiles finally release the breath he’d been holding. 

“Thank you” Stiles says quietly, so quietly he wonders if Derek even heard it but the squeeze to his hand is answer enough.

That’s when Stiles realises they're still holding hands and that he never wants to let go and going from how tightly Derek’s holding his neither does he. 

Laura gets up from the table and says “I’ll leave you two alone. Derek call me and we’ll reschedule for another day” she leaves the table with a wink making Stiles blush and look down at his lap. Then Stiles feels the arm move from his shoulder and fingers caress his chin to make him look up into Derek’s eyes. 

“Sorry about before. I was just so shocked cause I’d seen you walk in and wanted to come over and talk to you, that when you came over and asked me to be your pretend boyfriend I freaked out and reverted to my usual grumpy self” says Derek with cute blush on the tips of his ears. It makes Stiles smile wide and giddy which makes the corner of Derek’s mouth quirk up in the imitation of a smile. 

Neither knows who leaned in first but as they were both were thinking:

_Thank you Laura._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading :)let me know if you liked it with kudos or comments :) I'm also on tumblr if you want to come join me :) http://strange-minds-4ever.tumblr.com/


End file.
